


Papa Ackerman

by OlaC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mpreg, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlaC/pseuds/OlaC
Summary: ONESHOT drabble with Levi being a grumpy old man and Eren an awkward teen. Warning! unexplained Mpreg





	Papa Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify things, even though Levi might be giving birth cause mpreg, I’m going to use the terms father, dad, papa... for him. As for Mikasa, her mother is Mrs Ackerman, her canon mother, whereas Levi is her father (Levi is bi and it’s a crack ship, I know >_<).

Eren was heading over to Mikasa’s house after class. He hadn't been over in a while actually, as they usually went to see Armin for help with coursework, but as it was winter he’d come down with a cold. It was like this every year round cause of his weak immune system. Or that Armin was just weak in general.

"By the way, I think you should know my dad will be home." "Oh, ok," Eren gulped. Mikasa Ackerman's father, Levi, a widower approaching 40, was a scary dad. Despite being naturally short-tempered and strict to a military degree, Eren was positive he had something against him in particular, judging by the way he treated him like a beast that needed to be tamed, and had been happy to use pain to discipline him until he was satisfied the youth was sufficiently house trained to come over. 

He may have been lacking in height but was built like a brick shithouse. On his days off he hit the gym for intense body-building sessions, shirtless and proudly showing off his ripped torso of pure hard muscle. Mikasa would join him, hoping they spend some quality time together, and she was good. She had an unbelievable strength and build most males, including Eren, would envy. He would struggle to keep up with them but, having already trained hard and undergone all the changes that came with puberty, had developed a strong, muscular build; he was tall, his shoulders broad and his formerly scrawny frame now big and firmly sculpted into shape. Though he was certain he would never be on par with Levi, or Mikasa. Armin, on the other hand, he doubted had even hit puberty yet, and had only once seen him step into a gym; having fallen face-flat on a treadmill and been slammed into the wall behind, he was too traumatised to go back in. 

Nevertheless, Mr Ackerman had surprisingly taken a shine to Armin, that was when he wasn’t yelling at him that he needed to man up, and often welcomed him into his home. Mikasa had told them that, with his bright and calculating mind, he reminded him of Erwin, the CEO of the global steel shipping company he worked for. As the accountant he had a busy lifestyle. He reported everything directly and worked close to Erwin. Mikasa had told them they were secretly sharing a bed together and were also going at it quite vigorously for men of their age, judging by the sounds of the headboard banging and the "oh, oh, ohhh Levi...", followed by his swearing and them going even harder at it. While she seemed totally unfazed by the fact, Eren and Armin were scarred for life and seriously wanted to erase their memory and unhear that, or easier, just die... 

"Erwin insisted he’s to be put on paternity leave at least till the baby’s born, if not longer.” “What the... what baby?!” “Yes, him and Erwin are having a baby. Dad's been keeping it secret for as long as he can, as there are people who would be against it. But as he’s too far along now to hide it he’ll be home for a while. With a new baby on the way he needs to take things easy,” she gave a little smile. “Also, try not to do anything to upset him. He’s even grouchier than usual, and very emotionally sensitive. And he gets mood swings,” she lowered her voice before opening the door. Eren was so horrified at what he had just heard that he stepped inside without remembering to take his shoes off, leaving a mark on the pristine carpet. As a result he welcomed by a very angry Mr Ackerman who, positively having a sixth sense for these things, rushed to the entrance as fast as his present condition allowed him. 

"Hey, don’t you dare come in with those muddy outdoor shoes! Leave them out on the porch. Can't you see, I've been doing the carpets all day. Uurgh, shit!” he groaned as he heard the sound of his trusty Kobold Vk121 hoover crash to the ground. “Well, don’t just stand there like an idiot! Make yourself useful for a change. Go and pick it up, I can’t do these things so easily anymore. In fact, as punishment for that, you can finish the job yourself.” “Yes, sir! Right away! I’m sorry sir,” He lost no time in scampering off to do as he was told.

“Hi Dad,” Mikasa greeted him, removing her shoes before coming in. “How are you feeling?” “Uuurg, like absolute shit,” he groaned. “The cramping still hasn't stopped and the brat keeps kicking where it’s most tender, my back is killing me and I swear my feet are about to explode." “Go and sit down. It’s not good for the baby for you to get all worked up. Do you want me to make you a peppermint or ginger root tea?” His expression softened. “Yeah... thanks, my girl.” He waddled into the lounge, rubbing his lower back, and made his way to the reclining armchair. He sunk back in it and sighed in relief, finally being able to put his poor swollen feet up.

Still hoovering the lounge, Eren peered over, staring conspicuously. It was strange to think that Mikasa’s dad of all people was having a baby, him being the one carrying it. He couldn’t imagine him as the type. Though still a little disturbed, he now found himself curious more than anything; he didn’t have much former experience in dealing with pregnant people, especially men. In fact, he had never even met a pregnant man before.

Eren had never previously found the ageing man a pretty sight. He was short, unattractive and had a difficult character. In all honesty he reminded him of a gremlin. But, right now, he actually looked nice. The awful dark bags and wrinkles around his eyes were as bad as always, probably worse in fact; but his skin looked much softer and clearer, the usual shading of dark stubble gone, and his dull, sickly complexion was replaced with a radiant, healthy glow. His limp, dark hair, styled into a no-nonsense military undercut and starting to show signs of balding, was as voluminous and shiny as Mikasa’s. He was used to seeing him looking very swish in his tailored, slim-fit suits, with his favourite cravat tucked neatly in place. He now had his feet clad in household slippers and was wearing an old man’s sweater which, unfashionable as it was, he looked much more comfy in. He sported a prominent paunch underneath that was too round to pass for having hit the bottle. He had to be pretty far along, six months maybe? He suddenly winced and grumbled under his breath in response, but soon started rubbing soothing circles into the underside of his belly and humming softly, his frown replaced with a tender smile. “That sure could never pass for a beer gut,” Eren though to himself, suddenly feeling all warm and happy inside. He longed to feel the baby moving for himself.

Levi, on the other hand, could feel the young man’s intense stare and was starting to get annoyed. He had been through enough shit already for getting knocked up. While during his first months he could have simply having passed for gaining a bit of weight, he was soon startled at how his body started to change at an alarming rate. No longer could he fool anyone, being a man in his shape, that he had reached his current physical condition just by letting himself go. Erwin was quick to put two and two together and had given him a harsh talking to for having tried to ignore it and the position this would put them in and, followingly going into overprotective mode, had forbidden him from getting back to work till heck knows when for his and their child’s safety. He was now practically under house arrest. Also he was feeling self-conscious, and being stared at was not helping at all. He had worked so fucking hard to perfect those rock-hard pecs and abs. At his age it would be harder to get back in shape after giving birth. No way in hell was he going to settle for a dad-bod! 

“What is it, boy?”, he growled, low and threatening. But before the youth had even a chance to open his mouth, Levi raised his voice at him. “No! I don’t want to hear it! I know. You’ve got a problem, haven’t you? With this,”he raised a protective hand to his bump, feeling a sudden urge to protect his baby.

“What? No, not at all sir! I was just hoping you might let me feel your belly…” Shit! Had he just said that out loud? He was surely dead now. 

Levi was surprised by his answer. Though his paternal instincts dictated that the boy must fear him and was dead if he tried anything funny with his daughter, deep down he knew Eren was a good kid. He had helped Mikasa cope after she lost her mother at a young age. As for him, he hadn’t been there for her at the time. He had always prioritised his job first. That was the reality of it, money and success had come at the price of his family. Yet Mikasa never resented him for it; she never asked much from him and was grateful for his presence alone. However, the way he treated Eren put a distance between them. He should be nicer to the guy. Though he was reluctant to the idea, and frankly didn’t like anyone touching his bump except for Erwin and Mikasa, maybe if he let him feel the baby it would show his sign of trust.

“Okay, fine then,” he grunted. “You might as well. The little bastard won’t stop kicking anyway. Grab that lotion over there and rub some in.” His gaze then hardened, “though if one of your clammy hands slips out of place, I swear I will crush it. I might be a fucking beached whale right now but I still have a strong grasp.”

Eren gulped and nodded, already regretting what he had gotten himself into. He gingerly scooped some of the cream onto his fingers, which was slippery like butter and blissfully cool, and held his hands hesitantly at the hem of his sweater. Levi grimaced, but soon followed with an encouraging nod. He slowly pulled it up, along with the undershirt beneath, revealing the older man’s round, warm tummy, any traces that it was once all abs now gone. The skin was dry and pulled taught across it, obviously unaccustomed to being stretched like this, with reddish stretch marks at the sides. Deciding to begin with those areas, Eren pressed his hand against the bump and suddenly felt a small foot press back. The young man gasped in surprise and looked up at Levi. He nodded in response, a small smile slowly unfurling on his lips. 

Being gentle yet firm, Eren carried on soothing cream into his dry skin, the kicking gradually dying down. He got a load of the dark line running down Levi’s stomach, breaking through his trail of hair and disappearing into his underwear, and his formerly hard, firm chest, now soft and swollen, the outline of his hard nipples and puffy areolas visible through his sweater. Positively reading his thoughts, Levi’s gaze turned stony, warning what would happen if he dared try rubbing either of those areas. That was Erwin’s job for now. 

Eren finished with his popped-out navel and hurriedly pulled the sweater back down, any arousal soon dying. Levi happily sighed, finally getting some relief at seemingly never ending having his insides bruised. From the start he had been hoping for a calm infant like Mikasa (where was that girl anyway?), but it looked like his silent pleas would be unanswered. He was already losing his patience with the brat and it wasn’t even born yet. “That calmed him down alright. Guess you're thinking it’s karma, huh? Now I’m the one getting slapped around.” Eren’s eyes widened, “Sir, did you just say him?” “Hmm”, he lifted the lid of the wooden chest beside him, dug out an ultrasound in which the outline of a fetus contentedly sucking its thumb could be made out and pointed to a tiny stub. He snorted in amusement as Eren flushed and squirmed awkwardly, understanding what that meant. 

“Erwin likes the names Hans or Manfried. Those are fucking hideous choices, he can have them once his son's at least forty. I haven't decided on what to call him though. Maybe Daniel, or Michael…” “I’ve always liked the name Eli,” Eren answered softly, overcome by awe. “Eli Ackerman? Hmm, not bad,” he hummed, feeling exhausted and starting to doze off now he had the chance.

Eren felt positively blessed that Levi had let him share part in such an amazing experience. He noticed the balls of yarn and a pair of knitting needles in the chest next to him. He had obviously been hard at work preparing clothes for his coming son, as it was full of tiny baby grows with matching hats, mitts and booties. Eren himself secretly enjoyed knitting as a hobby, and had Mikasa’s approval. She practically worshipped that red scarf he gave her. He smiled as he noticed Levi already fast asleep in his chair, hand resting on his bump. He should do something nice for him, having a baby was obviously not easy. Knitting a blanket for the baby should do it. Eren never expected him and Mikasa’s dad to ever get along, not to mention bond even. It was better than the hard relationship they usually had for sure. He felt thankful for little Eli and couldn’t wait to meet him once he was born.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first time ever fic I uploaded mainly as practice. I have loads of plot bunnies for pretty complex scenarios and not much fic-writing experience >_< Plus I’ve always wanted to write a fic with !dadLevi and !daughterMikasa T_T I tried to start off with a sweet and simple oneshot, though I might continue with it if I have the motivation. I do warn you though, angst and whump are my true loves (no worries, I would never harm an innocent child! As for Levi though... 😈) so it might take a different turn.


End file.
